1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot hand capable of grasping an object.
2. Related Art
In the past, robots which perform work such as welding or painting have been utilized during the manufacture of industrial products. Nowadays, robots are installed on assembly lines of industrial products and the robots automatically assemble various components regarding the product on the line. As such, improvement in production efficiency is widely realized.
A typical robot which is installed on the assembly line deals with objects having various sizes or shapes. For this reason, in the portion (a robot hand) of the robot which grips the object, high versatility is required to enable gripping and assembling of various objects. Therefore, robot hands capable of gripping components having various sizes or shapes have been proposed (see JP-A-2010-201538 and JP-A-5-220687).
However, in the robot hands which have been proposed, there is a problem in that it is difficult to stably grip small objects. That is, in these robot hands, an object is gripped between plural finger sections provided to face each other on a palm section. At this time, if the object is relatively large, the object gripped by the finger sections comes into contact with the palm section, so that the object is also supported by the palm section, thereby providing stable gripping. In contrast, in the case of gripping a relatively small object, the object gripped by the finger sections is only held by the finger sections without touching the palm section. Of course, if the finger sections are strongly pressed against the object, the object can be stably gripped. However, since there is concern that the surface of the object may be scratched, there is a limit to the effectiveness of this approach. For this reason, there is a problem in that it is difficult to stably grip a small object.